The End of Sanity
by Zever
Summary: All Iz lOst ...yOU ArE nOt zAfE nOw...


You walk around the mainland, going around to different hives. _He_ will let you live if you come back with the head of your kismesis. It was either this or your matesprit, if you had one. This almost makes you laugh, if you weren't in such a morbid state. Oh wow…so many if's in those statements…You continue your search.

**_Vincent Ace…please…where did you go…I just want to play another game with you…_**

You can't remember how this wild chase started, but you really don't care anymore. You just want to find him, and…well you're not sure what you're going to do. You're sure something will come to you in time.

**_Oh please…come out, my darling…_**

Your foot steps in something. You look down to see brown. You inhale strongly through your nose. Oh…you'd know that wonderful scent anywhere! Vincent was here, and he's bleeding, a lot. You can't help but dip your hands in the puddle of the vein's jewel and smear it everywhere on you. This feels so wonderful! Sadly, your sick pleasure must come to an end. After all, _he_ is waiting for your return.

**_Come out…come out, wherever you may be…_**

You smell the scent again, mixed with others. What a wonderful bonus! _He_ will be very pleased with you! They are scared. You can sense them huddled together for protection. What a pitiful attempt…

**_Vincent…bring your friends out…we shall have so much fun!_**

As you get closer to a small hive, the others become clearer. Vincent is there, with two others. Oh…they are here. You smirk, this will be quite entertaining. You bust open the door. The hive is small with little décor and only one floor. You slowly close the door behind you and a light teal aura appears, acting like a fore field so no intruders may interrupt, or no prey may get out.

**_I've finally found you Vincent Ace…our little game is over…_**

The all have woken up, you try to look as helpless as possible, and act like you are panting. You tell them _he_ is after you and that you tripped into a pool of Vincent's blood. They believe you and direct you closer.

**_Stupid fools…Stupid dumb fools!_**

As you slowly get closer, another field of teal aura appears around Vincent Ace. Save the prey you came to get, have a little snack first. You smirk and grab hold your first victim. The one that broke your heart. Sloothe. Her eyes are pleading with yours to spare her life. Fat Chance. You grab one of her horns, the one that points down, and use it to help you pry her head off. Her shriek of pain during this brings a wicked smile to your face. Oh how long you've waited to do this!

**_Yes! Imagine this pain, but with your heart! Now you know how I felt! _**

Her body is now limp, head in your hand. You throw it to the side and make your way to your next victim. Karinaa. This rainbow drinker was once your best moirail, but the moment she had the chance, she left you. Betrayal is what you felt, not heartbreak.

**_You bitch…_**

You bring her into a hug. She is shocked at first, but puts her arms around you. You tighten your grip; she struggles and groans in pain. You shush her, and then bite into her neck. Hard. She screams as her jade green blood fills you mouth. Uh…you hate the taste of blood, but bite harder. Her screams start to die down, ruining your fun. Slowly you tug at her neck, then…RIIIIIIIIIIIIP! The sound makes Vincent shriek and look away. You rush your claws through her body to finish it, and throw her with Sloothe. Then slowly turn to your real prey…

**_Finally…play time is over…_**

You drop the field and grab him. A dagger appears in your hand, Vincent's eye grow wide. You just smirk.

**_Oh, you remember this dagger don't you?_**

You quickly drive it into his neck and proceeded to cut his head off. You enjoy his screams and cries of pain. It makes your body twitch with excitement! The head soon fell off. Everything was done…almost. You use your powers and made the heads and bodies float with you as you walked. You are pleased with what you have done, and pick up a piece of flesh from the floor and put it in your mouth. You open the door of the hive and walk out, hoping you may get some rest. Hoping _he_ will be pleased with you.


End file.
